Summer Luau
|image1=Summer Luau.png|preceding_holiday = Closer Day (Cheeseria 2) Blooming Flowers Festival (Squeezeria, Theateria) Cherry Blossom Festival (Cookieria, Sandwicheria, Nachoria, Falaflia, Parkeria) Cinco de Mayo (Cakeria, Popsicleria, Roasteria, Donuteria 2) Fashion ShowTime! (Magicalria, Boutiqueria) Labor Day (Brownie Mia!) McDonald's Day (Cakeria HD, Waffle Mia!, Sushiria 2) Fry Fest (Fry Mia!)|next_holiday = Starlight Jubilee (All except Nachoria, Falafelia & Sushiria 2) Greekfest (Nachoria) Starlight BBQ (Sushiria 2) Cinco de Mayo (Falafelia)|unlocked_with = Leonard (Cheeseria 2) Alicia (Squeezeria) Savannah (Cookieria, Waffle Mia!, Donuteria 2, Torte Mia!) Caden (Theateria, Cakeria, Popsicleria, Magicalria) Yoshi (Roasteria. Brownie Mia!, Cakeria HD, Nachoria) Mo (Theateria HD) Deniecent (Boutiqueria, Falafelia, Parkeria)}}Summer Luau is a holiday in the papa louie time-management games. * Papa's Cheeseria 2, (Leonard, Rank 51) * Papa's Squeezeria, (Alicia, Rank 31) * Papa's Cookieria, (Savannah, Rank 28) * Papa's Theateria, (Caden, Rank 16) * Papa's Cakeria, (Caden, Rank 51) * Papa's Popsicleria, (Caden, Rank 11) * Papa's Sandwicheria, (?, Rank 41) * Papa's Magicalria, (Caden, Rank 41) * Papa's Roasteria, (Yoshi0001, Rank 51) * Papa's Brownie Mia!, (Yoshi0001, Rank 11) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Yoshi0001, Rank 26) * Papa's Ice Creameria, (?, Rank 31) * Papa's Nachoria, (Yoshi0001, Rank 56) * Papa's Waffle Mia!, (Savannah, Rank 51) * Papa's Donuteria 2, (Savannah, Rank 16) * Papa's Sushiria 2, (Yoshi0001, Rank 56) * Papa's Fry Mia!, (Jola, Rank 51) * Papa's Theateria HD, (Mo, Rank 16) * Papa's Boutiqueria, (Deniecent, Rank 11) * Papa's Falafelia, (Deniecent, Rank 36) * Papa's Parkeria, (Deniecent, Rank 26) Customers who like this holiday * Savannah (Magicalria, Waffle Mia!) * Tex (Magicalria, Waffle Mia!) * Yoshi0001 (Magicalria, Waffle Mia!) * Lucinda (Waffle Mia!, Hamburgeria) * Caden (Magicalria) * Lauren (Magicalria) * Matthew (Magicalria) * Sasha (Magicalria) * Thea (Magicalria) * Yasmin (Magicalria) * Albert (Waffle Mia!) * Mandy (Waffle Mia!) * Mike (Waffle Mia!) * Sarah (Waffle Mia!) * Adam (Matty0502) (Hamburgeria) * Ailyn (Hamburgeria) * Chinatsu (Hamburgeria) * Kimmy Dora (Hamburgeria) * Lucinda (Hamburgeria) * Onill (Hamburgeria) * Rosetta (Hamburgeria) * Papa Lucci (Hamburgeria) * Jola (Fry Mia!) * Deniecent (Boutiqueria, Falafelia, Parkeria) Ingredients unlocked during this holiday Papa's Falafelia * Plastic Bag (Rank 36 with Deniecent) * Pineapple Falafel (Rank 37) * Cucumber Sauce (Rank 38) * Lemon Herb (Rank 40) Papa's Boutiqueria * Wave Tank (Rank 11 with Deniecent) * Crocs (Rank 11) * Coconut T-Shirt (Rank 12) * Hawaiian T-Shirt (Rank 12) * Hawaiian Flowers Necklace (Rank 12) * Hay Hat (Rank 13) * Crop Top (Rank 14) * Striped Crop Top (Rank 14) * Sun Glasses (Rank 15) * Beach Bag (Rank 15) Papa's Cheeseria 2 * Pineapple (unlocked at Rank 51 with Leonard) * Hawaiian Roll (unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Mango Cream Cheese (unlocked at Rank 52 with Matthew) * Calypso Sauce (unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 37) Papa's Cookieria * Seashell Sprinkles (Rank 28 with Savannah) * Teal Frosting (Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Sunshine Batter (Rank 29 with Caden) * Tropical Charms (Day after reaching Rank 29) Papa's Cakeria * Passionfruit Cake Batter (Unlocked with Caden at Rank 51) * Maui Meringue Dollops (Unlocked with Caden at Rank 51) * Luau Punch Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of Summer Luau) * Teal Frosting (Unlocked with Yoshi at Rank 52) * Lemon Wedges (Unlocked on the fourth day of Summer Luau) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked with Rosetta at Rank 53) Papa's Cakeria (Meandcrazy) * Unknown (Unlocked with Santa at unknown rank) Papa's Donuteria 2 * Seashell Cutter (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Savannah) * Lemon Filling (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) * Yellow Icing (Unlocked on Rank 17 with James) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 17) * Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked on Rank 18 with Mallory) * Mango Drizzle (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank Category:Holidays Category:Summer Luau Category:Papa's Cheeseria 2 Category:Papa's Squeezeria Category:Papa's Cookieria Category:Papa's Theateria Category:Papa's Cakeria Category:Papa's Cakeria HD Category:Papa's Popsicleria Category:Papa's Sandwicheria Category:Papa's Magicalria Category:Papa's Roasteria Category:Papa's Brownie Mia! Category:Papa's Ice Creameria Category:Papa's Nachoria Category:Papa's Waffle Mia! Category:Papa's Donuteria 2 Category:Papa's Torte Mia! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria (All Star) Category:Papa's Cheeseria 3 Category:Papa's Boutiqueria Category:Papa's Falafelia Category:Papa's Parkeria